Marauder's Years
by Lizmorgan777
Summary: Vignette's of each of the boys school years. May be more than one for certain years. Second Year up. Next five years are under way. Canon pairings with OC's for characters that weren't paired in canon.
1. First Year

A/N: I fixed the quotation marks and rewrote a few very minor things. I deleted the Sorting Hat song because it was atrocious.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

* * *

First Year

The whistle sounded. A puff of smoke blew out of the engine. The few students left standing on the wet platform, jumped onto the train as it began to roll out of the station. A young black haired boy hauled his trunk through the narrow corridor, searching for an empty compartment.

"Well, if it isn't little Siwius all gwoed up!" cooed a sugary voice.

"Hello Narcissa," grumbled Sirius in the general direction of the seventh year.

"That's no way to speak to us," snapped Narcissa primly, abandoning the baby voice she had picked up from her older sister.

Sirius looked up for the first time, to see that she was standing with one of her fellow seventh years, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Malfoy," acknowledged Sirius with distaste, regarding his cousin's fiancé. He wondered idly why anyone would be betrothed before even leaving school.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix have told me so much about you," responded the pale Malfoy, with barely masked contempt.

Sirius smirked, before adopting a fake pained voice.

"Ah, so Andromeda had nothing to say about me?"

Narcissa's face contorted, and even Malfoy's mask of indifference faltered for a moment.

"Andromeda and her mudblood husband," she spat contemptuously, "their union is a disgrace to wizards everywhere."

"Your sister alone is worth ten of you," Sirius retorted, and pushed past them quickly, "she always has been."

"You'll be sorry Sirius. You're following the wrong path. Let us only hope that during this year we'll be able to show you the truth."

With Malfoy's threat ringing in his ears, Sirius didn't notice the messy haired boy standing directly in his path.

"Good on you mate," a friendly boyish voice cut through his thoughts, "you held your own against those bullies."

Sirius looked up, startled. The boy in front of him looked to be about his age, with black hair, and round glasses. He was standing with his hand on the edge of a compartment, which he had obviously just exited.

"My name is James Potter," the boy went on, "are you a first year too? Come on, sit in here with me."

Instead of grinning, and entering the compartment, Sirius looked frightened, and steped back a pace. "Um… I appreciate the offer, but you really don't want me to sit with you, I might not be in Griffindor."

James raised his eyebrow, "Well I might not be in Griffindor either you know."

Sirius stared at him incredulously, "The Potters are always in Griffindor. You're the last descendants of Godric Griffindor himself!"

"You're going to have to bring me up to speed on my family history," commented James dryly, "but really, what does it matter. You can still sit with me on the train."

With that, James grabbed Sirius's trunk, and hauled it through the door behind him. Sirius followed grudgingly and helped boost the trunk into the overhead compartment. They sat down across from each other.

"So," said James, "how do you know the Black sisters? My parents warned me to steer clear of them and that Malfoy boy."

Sirius gulped visibly, but was saved having to answer by the arrival of a tired looking blond haired boy.

"Good Morning," he said politely, "do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full, and you two look like first years."

James grinned again, "Of course not! The more the merrier. I'm James Potter, and this is…"

He stopped as he realized he didn't know Sirius's name yet.

"I'm Sirius," he offered quickly, and if James noticed that he didn't add his last name, he said nothing.

The blond smiled tentatively. "I'm Remus Lupin."

The train carried them on through the mountains and over rivers towards Scotland, and Hogwarts. The three new friends ate and played chess and cards, while anxiously discussing the Sorting Ceremony.

* * *

A young witch with black hair tied tightly back, stepped forward with a bound scroll. She faced the group of nervous First Years. 'When I call your name, step forward, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat over your head,' she ordered, as she unrolled the scroll.

As McGonagall called out the first name, Sirius's palms started to sweat. As she finished reading off the A's, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. When she got halfway through the B's, he felt faint, and nauseas. Just when he'd made up his mind to sprint out of the hall, McGonagall called another name.

"Black, Sirius"

He could feel James' eyes on him as he stepped up to the stool, but he refused to look at him, until the hat fell over his face

"So," said the hat, "you're a Black, that should make this easy. However I sense something different in you… your distaste for your family is certainly interesting."

"I like Andromeda," thought Sirius duly.

"Ah, so the black sheep stick together I see. Well, Slytherin won't do at all then… in fact, let's make you GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius didn't dare let his eyes stray to his cousin's, but he couldn't help the huge smile that erupted onto his face as he walked towards the cheering table.

Remus soon came to sit next to him, followed by a small chubby boy with light hair. James came last, and sat across the table from Sirius. He regarded him for a second.

"I guess you must be alright, since you're in Gryffindor," he said finally.

Sirius grinned in relief, "I'm different from my family. You'll see. I don't like any of them anyways."

Remus was lost, "James what? We met Sirius on the train remember?"

"Yeah, but his family is bad news. My parents warned me to stay away from all the Black's, they've got quite the reputation."

Remus was quiet for a moment.

"Well I'm glad you're not judging him because of things he can't control," he said finally. But his serious tone didn't dampen his, or his new friends spirits. Starting school is always exciting, but for a boy who was never welcome in his own family, and a werewolf, condemned by society, having friends made the experience positively euphoric.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," said the small boy, "Do you think we could share a dormitory?"

* * *

A/N: I know that back in the Marauder year's most of the teachers would be different. However I took the liberty of assuming that Hagrid would be there since I'm assuming he started as gamekeeper right after he was expelled. Also, in this story Dumbledore is already headmaster. Dippet has retired. And so yes, McGonagall is already there as Transfiguration teacher. Flitwick is also there, because in PoA, he is reminiscing about Black and Potter. Binns is a ghost here too. Snape is obviously not a teacher, but we know Slughorn was there, and I'll need a new DADA teacher. I may choose to include other teachers from Harry's time as well, but I haven't decided yet.

In this story Andromeda is a few years older than Narcissa, and Bellatrix a few years older than her. Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett are in the same year as Narcissa and Malfoy.

I've also decided not to use excessive detail with the parts of the story that we already know, such as the way Hogwarts looks, and what the food is like.

Coming Soon: Second Year (no really... it IS coming)


	2. Second Year

A/N So, this is the snippet from second year. I rather like it, but then, I wouldn't post it if I didn't.

Disclaimer: I still only own the plot.

* * *

Second Year

The day they first started to suspect was an ordinary day.

Red leaves shook in the spasmodic breeze. The sun was just barely visible through the shifting clouds, and the threat of rain seemed only to be bidding its time. James and Sirius seemed to be daring the elements as they walked the perimeter of the lake; Peter trailing behind with nervous glances at the sky.

"Remus seems to get sick a lot," remarked Sirius. He bent over to pick up a flat rock, and fling it across the water. It skipped along the inky surface eight times before sinking.

"Or his mother gets sick," agreed James with a raise of his eyebrows. His own rock traveled for only six bounces.

"Pitiful," declared Sirius, as he shot another. It disappeared from sight after the ninth skim.

James narrowed his eyes and continued walking around the lake shoving his hands into his pockets. He never played games unless he could win. Thankfully Quidditch gave him that chance, after he had been picked to fill the empty Chaser position earlier in the year.

"Anyways," continued Sirius, catching up to James, "I was thinking about it last night, and he's been away from school regularly for two days at a time. Always."

"Really?" James questioned, squinting his eyes up and tipping his head, "I thought it was just once a month or so."

Sirius thought for a moment, running his tongue around his mouth unconsciously, "You could be right, I never kept track exactly. Somewhat suspicious don't you think?" He widened his eyes pointedly at his be-spectacled friend.

"Maybe his mom is a werewolf," guessed James with a shrug of one shoulder and slight quirk of an eyebrow. The statement was said with so little true conviction that it seemed he was more interested in the reaction to his words than in truly exploring this possibility.

Sirius snorted disbelievingly, but was distracted from any further musing along this line of contemplation when a drop of water spattered onto his cheek, to the right of his nose.

Without a word between them, they turned and trooped back towards the increasingly shadowy castle, not wanting to be wet even if they were brave enough to dare the sky. Their conversation and thoughts were forgotten: but only for the moment.

* * *

The day they discovered the truth was also an ordinary day.

Naked trees stretched their spindly fingers into the sky, reaching for that first fall of sticky snow. A crescent shape below the waves of the lake rippled in its last attempt at continued existence, as the moon directly above it faded behind the finger of orange light stretching across the sky.

One by one each boy slowly grew conscious to the consistent sound battering through the room. They all propped their heads up or squinted around with slow muted movements, as though unsure whether they were still asleep, or if not, why they had suddenly woken. James groaned and reached through the thick black air for his glasses, while Remus felt his hand along the table to turn on his lamp. The light flicked on in time to reveal Sirius groggily rubbing his hands back along his face and eyes. Peter burrowed beneath his pillow in an effort to escape the irregular pounding.

"What is that?" groaned Sirius, the first to speak, and still blinking unevenly at the sudden rousing.

"Dunno," expressed the ever-articulate James, "but it's coming from inside Remus's wardrobe."

The sandy haired wizard blinked as he registered the sound of his name, and tried to squint at the aforementioned piece of furniture. He couldn't see it through the bright haze of light issuing from the lamp he had just switched on, but was able to ascertain that the noise was most definitely coming from that direction.

James finally rolled out of bed and cautiously stepped towards the wardrobe. He scooped up his wand from inside the robes that had fallen to the ground from where he'd flung them across the foot of his bed the previous night. Not to be outdone in the face of fear, Sirius too groped for his wand and moved forward cautiously. Remus joined them both, and they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the shaking furniture, wands held loosely but upright.

They stared at the wardrobe. They stared as though they were willing their eyes to pierce through the wood of the door to glimpse the monster inside. Perhaps if they stared for long enough, it would tire itself out. Or maybe, just maybe, one of the other two would step forward first, and be the one to open the door. They weren't cowards, not by a long shot. After all, they weren't the one's huddling beneath their blankets on the bed farthest away.

Sirius was the one who finally stepped forward slightly and waved his wand at the handle of the wardrobe. Neither of his friends heard the incantation, but realized quickly what it must have been when the door hinged outward slowly, and the battering stopped.

A shadowy shape on the ground, which could have been a foot, was the first thing they registered, as the _thing_ behind the door slowly stepped out. Sirius gulped visibly, and tightened his grip on his wand. James' eyes widened, and Remus clenched his teeth. They both stepped backwards involuntarily.

Considering how forcefully the creature had been slamming itself against the walls of the wardrobe, the last thing they expected to see was a tall handsome woman with black hair and eyes glance majestically around the room, before narrowing her eyes at Sirius and walking slowly and deliberately towards him.

Sirius choked, "Shit… MUM?" he whispered with confusion, and more than a little fear. James' mouth dropped open, and Remus almost dropped his wand in shock. Sirius began to back up into his friends.

Remus shook his head violently with his eyes closed, and looked up again. He squinted slightly. "That can't be your mother," he said at last, as the woman bore down on Sirius. Remus stepped forward to take a closer look "we're just too tired…"

There was a CRACK and the woman disappeared.

James blinked stupidly. Where her head had been just moments before a round light was now hanging suspended in mid-air. Remus had stopped moving, and was now staring fixedly at the glowing orb.

Sirius was still breathing heavily, as he sunk to the floor with his eyes closed.

James started to gather his courage back together, now that the threat was seemingly gone. He made sure to stay behind Remus though, as he stepped forward to have a closer look. "What is it?" he whispered.

There was a short pause, as though Remus was debating whether or not to answer. He sighed finally, "It's a boggart."

James blinked again, as his brow furrowed. "Why are you afraid of big shiny sphere-shaped…"

Remus started, "It's a crystal ball," he said quickly, desperately.

Sirius looked up with his nose wrinkled, "Why are you afraid of crys…"

James interrupted, still staring at the globe above their heads, "It's not a crystal ball… is it Remus?"

The sandy-haired boy's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything.

Sirius huffed impatiently, so that James turned towards him.

"It's the moon."

A loud snore from the only occupied bed rent the deafening silence of the room.

* * *

The day they found a way to help him was an ordinary day. Pink blossoms swayed and danced to the ground in the curling puffs of wind. Cotton ball shaped clouds floated in front of the joyful, yellow sun, stretching, and twisting, and basking in the comfortable heat.

They hadn't left the castle at all, instead choosing to hole up in the library and conduct a fruitless search for lycanthropy cures. As the previous night had been a full moon, Remus was once again secluded in the Hospital Wing, receiving treatment for his self-inflicted injuries. He had avoided them since that night two weeks previous, after James had finally had the presence of mind to run for a teacher, who had quickly disposed of the boggart.

James let out a long breath, puffing out his cheeks and rubbing the inside corners of this eyes. "Perhaps we should take the word of the worlds medical experts that there really is no cure for werewolf…ism."

Sirius snorted distractedly, and shut Werewolves vs. Wolves, grateful for the excuse to take a break. "And even if there is one, I doubt we're going to find it in the Hogwarts library." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head.

James laughed once in a short derisive burst. "The experts would have found it long before a couple second year students," he agreed.

"Two brilliant second year students," reminded Sirius, his eyes crinkling in a way that James had come to recognize as a warning for teasing, "plus Peter."

The small boy heard his name and looked up for the first time. "Wait, what…?" he asked, not liking the look on his friends faces. The fact that they burst out laughing at his question only furthered his suspicions that the joke was at his own expense. He laughed nonetheless, though rather quietly and not for long, his brow furrowed quizzically all the while.

They settled down again, and returned to their research, somewhat rejuvenated by the brief respite, but still understandably reluctant due to the futility of their search.

After a moment of quiet, except for the rustling of pages, a couple cleared throats, and a First Year knocking over a whole shelf on the other side of the library, James spoke up, "Do you think this is important? 'While werewolves will hunt and attack all humans, they will inflict no harm on any other animals.'" James raised his eyebrows and looked up from the book.

Sirius chewed on the inside of his cheek, while Peter leaned forward to better hear the verdict.

"It's definitely interesting," determined Sirius after a moments hesitation, "it might be worth looking further into."

James flipped to the index of Lycanthropy: An In-depth Study, and skimmed for anything related to animal relationships with werewolves, while Sirius did the same in his already fully perused Dark Creatures and Ferocious Beasts. Peter set down their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook after finishing the chapter on werewolves and rubbed over his eyelids.

Suddenly, Sirius' eyes widened, and his eyes skipped back to re-read the last passage. "EUREKA!" he cried, jumping up and knocking over his chair. James leaned forward quickly and made harsh slicing motions across his throat.

"Shut up!" he stage whispered, as Peter shot underneath the table. Just in time too.

"IF YOU CANNOT STAY QUIET YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE!" came the screeching voice of the school librarian. Sirius winced, while James hurriedly returned to his book and tried to pretend that he could not hear the raging tone of Madame Pince's voice. Needless to say to say, he failed dismally.

"Sorry…" started Sirius, still with his arms hanging limply up in the air from his jubilant jump.

"…INCONSIDERATE, RUDE… I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYONE PUTS UP WITH YOU…" continued the red-faced woman, her arms flailing wildly and drops of spit flying from her mouth. Really, thought James, had the situation not been so dire, I may have found the sight almost comical.

"…YOU'RE PARENTS MUST BE ASHAMED…" Sirius was by now slumping into himself, arms close to his body and head retracted into his shoulders, as though to minimize the size of his body. His wide eyes may have been slightly shinier than normal, and his throat showed visible signs of swallowing. "…I'LL KICK YOU OUT NEXT TIME…"

Finally, she seemed to run out of steam, and retreated to her desk behind the Languages section. Her dire warning of a week detention should they ever cause mayhem again flung itself resoundingly around Sirius' head as he finally sat back down.

Peter emerged as slowly as he could from underneath the table, and concentrated on making his arms stop their jerking spasms for the next ten minutes.

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair, but then shook his head and body once in reminiscence of a dog exiting the water. "Anyways," he said, after a sufficient recovery, …what was it again?" He mumbled to himself as he glanced again at the book. "AHA!" he half-whispered, "take a look at that!"

James blinked at the object, which had suddenly appeared directly in front of his face. Leaning back, he squinted, and took hold of what he now recognized as an open book. He scanned the page from the beginning until Sirius became inpatient and jabbed his finger at the relevant passage.

For Peter's benefit, James read aloud, "…while a werewolf will never hesitate to attack a human, it does not recognize Animagi, and transfigured wizards, as humans…' BLOODY HELL!" James cried, although luckily, not loud enough to once again attract the attention of the matron of the library.

"What?" whined Peter, who detested feeling left out.

"How do we know it will help Remus though?" asked James, as he thought through the logistics of what Sirius was suggesting.

Sirius broke off from mumbling the advantages and disadvantages of all the animals he would most like to be. "Companionship has to be better than clawing at yourself and trying to break through solid walls," he replied sarcastically. It really was an obvious improvement. James rolled his eyes in response, but secretly berated himself for not realizing that immediately.

"_What_!" moaned Peter, falling forward dramatically and throwing his arms forward onto the table.

Sirius and James both looked at him with blank faces, as though realizing for the first time that he was there. "We'll become Animagi Peter," explained James, very slowly and clearly, as though it should have been obvious. It probably should have.

"Oh," commented Peter, "isn't that illegal?" He looked around behind himself, displaying an already guilty conscience.

Sirius snorted. "Probably," was his nonchalant reply.

"It'll be very hard…" warned James, raising his eyebrows and drumming his fingers on the table.

"…Extremely dangerous…" added Peter, his eyes now darting around to be sure of their seclusion.

"…And a hell of a lot of fun," grinned Sirius, leaning back again in his chair.

James grinned back, and his eyes glinted with the promise of future adventure, "Let's go find to Remus."

* * *

A/N I realize that the Madam Pince in the books would be unlikely to let them stay in the library after yelling, but I thought that as a young witch she may have been more flexible. Though I'm not sure anyone would describe her reaction as 'flexible'.

ARGH! I just spent three days searching through OotP and HBP for some mention of how Sirius' mom LOOKED and it's not there ANYWHERE. Grrr.

Coming Soon: Third Year (and it will be coming a lot faster this time… really)


End file.
